Gravity
by Zyeena
Summary: Vergil ha encargado a Nero a su querido hermano gemelo, Dante. Quien tendrá que cuidar de el rebelde adolescente por más de un mes. ¿Qué secretos esconde Nero? ¿Cual es la razón por la cuál ha tenido que estar bajo la protección de uno de los hijos de Sparda? y lo más importante ¿Qué clase de relación tendrán Dante y Nero viviendo bajo el mismo techo? Yaoi.
1. Señalar es de mala eduación

******Disclaimer**:Los personajes de DMC no me pertenecen, su autoría es de Capcom

******Nota:** ¡Buenas! Este es mi primer fic sobre DMC y esta pareja que tanto me ha cautivado : D , Apenas he comenzado el anime y he jugado un poco a alguno de los videojuegos y sinceramente me ha encantado, bueno he de decir que todavía tengo que cogerle el truco a los personajes y sus personalidades, daré lo mejor de mí (L)

**PD: **_Pensamientos en cursiva._

**Advertencias: YAOI,** Lemon,faltas de ortografía.

**Capítulo 1: Señalar es de mala educación.**

El día puede que estuviese soleado, pero como siempre estaba a oscuras en su casa y con las ventanas cerradas como si fuese un búnker anti guerra, hacían que no lo pareciera.

Serían entre las diez y once de la mañana y el ya estaba comiendo, pizza. Aunque quizás en ese momento le apetecía algo más dulce, algo como un helado de fresa ; su favorito sin duda alguna.

Patty había salido a dar una vuelta con Lady, quien se la llevaba casi todas las mañanas para no tener que quedarse en ese lúgubre y desordenado lugar con Dante, quien agradecía no tener que estar escuchando sus quejidos mañaneros como: ¡Limpia un poco tu escritorio! , abre las ventanas y saca el polvo. ¿Es que solo comes pizza o qué? , Pareces un ermitaño.

Aquella niñita tan solo tenía doce añitos y ya le sacaba de sus casillas, pero aún así no la quiso devolver a el orfanato y decidió cuidar de ella y dejarle un espacio en la agencia de Devil may cry desde que le salvó en aquella misión.

Dante se encontraba tirado en el sofá con una posición rara pero cómoda, tal y como solía dormir. Esperaba alguna que otra llamada de trabajo, donde le necesitasen para exterminar a algún demonio cuando la puerta fue abierta sin permiso.

-¡Ya hemos llegado! –anunció Patty alzando la voz-.

Dante se estremeció y tapó su rostro.

-Mis ojos… -se quejó por la luz- Cierra ya la puerta.

Lady entró junto a Patty y cerró la puerta suspirando.

-Siento anunciártelo Dante, pero ya es de día –dijo con sarcasmo la morena.

-Mi cuerpo no dice lo mismo.

El teléfono sonó haciendo que los presentes le tomaran atención.

-Bueno yo ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer y parece que tú también Dante –dijo Lady besándole la frente a la pequeña rubia para despedirse, al de cabello albino tan solo le levantó la mano en forma de seña- Nos vemos mañana.

Patty se despidió y subió las escaleras con el propósito de darse una ducha mientras Dante luchaba para levantarse del sofá y dirigirse hacia el escritorio que estaba en medio de la sala. Cogió el teléfono sorprendiéndose por quien se encontraba en la otra línea.

-No tengo dinero y aún tengo cuentas que pagar –avisó el de ojos azules con antelación oyendo la risa de la otra persona.

-Hermanito, no vengo a pedirte dinero.

-¿Comida?

Vergil aguantó el aire por unos momentos inflando sus mofletes para no decirle unas cuantas burradas a su hermano gemelo.

-Necesito que… -El mayor de los hijos de Sparda se calló por un momento- Necesito que cuides de mi perro mientras estoy fuera.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Él, cuidar de un bichito peludo que ensucia más de lo que ya está su agencia? Dante se lo tomó un poco a chiste y entonces preguntó:

-¿Me ves cara de domador potencial?

-Ahora mismo no te veo la cara –troleó Vergil a Dante.

-Esa te la guardo.

-Ahora enserio Dante, esto es importante y mi trabajó también.

-El mío tampoco es despreciable –intentó decir el menor de los dos- ¿Por qué justamente yo? Sabes que no se me da bien cuidar de animales, a no ser que coman Pizza y sobrevivan a la oscuridad.

-Eres el único con el que puedo contar en estos momentos, además, sé que cuidaras bien de él, no da mucho trabajo.

Dante colocó su mano en la frente echándose hacia atrás.

-¿De cuánto tiempo hablamos?

-Uno o dos meses –respondió el mayor.

-Sí, jaja, hasta luego Vergil –colgó Dante en disposición de salir al bar a por un helado cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono- Agencia Devil may Cry ¿Dígame? –ironizó el albino sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-¡Dante! Pedazo de pagafantas, cabeza coco rallao. Escúchame –gritó Vergil perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Qué gano yo con esto?

-Pagaré todas tus cuentas pendientes hasta el día de hoy.

Dante sonrió revolviéndose el pelo y entonces cogió aire para aferrarse al teléfono.

-¿Cómo se llama esa cosita peludita tan bonita y adorable? –preguntó con voz juguetona.

Vergil sintió la victoria dentro de sí y no tardó en responderle. Todo había salido perfecto, a veces engatusar a su hermano era más fácil de lo que pensaba.

-Nero –respondió su hermano- Su nombre es Nero.

* * *

La niña saltaba emocionada aferrándose al brazo del albino estirándoselo de manera que parecía que en cualquier momento lo iba a desmontar como una pieza de Tetris.

-¡Vamos a tener un perrito! –gritaba emocionada Patty esperando a que llegara.

-Sí,pero solo por dos meses, así que no te encariñes mucho, luego habrá que devolverlo –mencionó Dante irritado por el comportamiento pesado de la rubia. Hasta que una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza, para ser exactos, solo media- Esto Patty… ¿Me ayudarás a cuidarlo?

-¡Por supuesto! Adoro a los perritos, son tan suaves y bonitos

-Bingo. Para una vez me servirás de algo –murmuró Dante revolviéndole el cabello rizado.

Problema zanjado, Patty haría todo el trabajo por él y encima su hermano le pagaría todas las deudas hasta el día de hoy ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-Un helado de fresa –dijo para sí mismo.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó la oji azul sin entender, arqueando una ceja.

-Nada.

El sonido de la puerta hizo eco en la oscura sala. Tanto Dante como Patty sonrieron y caminaron hacia la puerta, aunque esta segunda optó por correr.

-Ya va Patty, no seas tan ansiosa –proclamó Dante haciendo que la pequeña esperase con nerviosismo.

Con la misma pereza de siempre Dante abrió la puerta e intentó cambiar la expresión por una más amigable, aunque apenas se hacía notar.

-¡Vergil! Sí que has llegado rápido –dijo Dante despreocupadamente.

Al lado derecho de su hermano se encontraba un niño, posiblemente rondando los dieciséis, su piel era pálida y su cabello albino, no obstante lo que más destacaba eran sus ojos azulados y serios. Parecía un hermano más, se parecía bastante a ellos y eso le hizo dudar por un momento.

-¿Joder pero que has liado ya? –preguntó Dante señalándolo.

Vergil chasqueó los dientes y se cruzó de brazos.

-No es mi hijo Dante, si eso era lo que estabas pensando –aseguró el mayor negando con la cabeza.

-Hmmm… Ya veo –volvió a mirar al pequeño- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Preguntar antes de presentarse es de mala educación –esta vez habló el adolescente.

Dante alzó las cejas de manera exagerada.

-¿Disculpa? –a Dante se le borraron sus buenas ganas.

-Aunque bueno, ya noté tus modales en cuanto me señalaste –volvió a hablar con tono de asco.

Vergil No tardó en darle un codazo al pequeño para que bajaran sus humos.

Dante, como hombre maduro y bien formado optó por pasar del criajo y se volvió a dirigir a su hermano con voz peresoza, como solía ser.

-¿Te vas ya, Vergil?

-Sí, verás… Tengo que partir cuanto antes, bueno te dejo a cargo de Nero –mencionó dándole unas leves palmaditas en el hombro a Dante, quien seguía esperando la mascota sin entender.

-¿Dónde está? –Dante miró a su alrededor e incluso intentó silbando a ver si el perro daba señal de vida.

Aunque más impaciente estaba Patty, que se encontraba detrás de Dante pegada a su espalda y cogida de su chaqueta, con algo de vergüenza.

-Ah disculpa, este es Nero –dijo el mayor de todos señalando al muchacho.

Dante parpadeo tres veces exageradamente buscando una explicación y buena.

-Tienes menos vergüenza que un gato en una matanza –aseguró derritiendo a su hermano mayor con la mirada.

-Sí quieres que pague tus cuentas tu misión será llevártelo a tu trabajo y cuidar de él, su familia tiene dinero y te dará una buena propina… Él te contará los detalles ¡HASTA LUEGO! –Decía cada palabra alejándose cada vez más y más hasta que se metió en el coche y arrancó a fuerza propulsión barriendo el lugar.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma –susurró incapaz de entender la situación.

¿Cómo no se había dando cuenta antes de las maletas que estaban en los pies de Nero?

Sin duda, la había armado buena.

-Mi habitación –pidió el pequeño.

-¿Eing?

-Mi habitación dije, viejo sordo –volvió a pedir más bruscamente.

Dante miró al cielo esperando una luz divina que le calmara sus ansias de partir al mocoso por la mitad.

-Mira nene… -susurró Dante cerca suyo.

-¡Yo te llevaré! –interrumpió Patty cogiendo una de las maletas de Nero en forma de educación.

-Vaya, al menos hay alguien honrado en esta pocilga –mencionó siguiendo a la rubia- Gracias guapa.

Patty se sonrojó y siguió caminando mientras se presentaba.

-Será golfo… -murmuró Dante maldiciendo hasta el último pelo que poseía el renacuajo.

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leerme, espero que os haya gustadoooo! (L) a ver si actualizo pronto : )


	2. ¿Algo que no sea Pizza?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Algo que no sea Pizza?**

Quizás las cosas no habían comenzado con buen pie, pero podían ir a mejor. El albino tampoco era que se preocupara mucho con relacionarse con los demás, pero esta vez lo pensó dos veces.

Dante, que estaba subiendo las escaleras con la esperanza de poder hablar con el pequeño Nero, se paró un momento pensando en que decir, prefirió subir y pensar luego.

-Sé que esta todo sucio –se oyó una voz al final del pasillo- y eso es porque Dante es un desordenado, pero no lo tomes muy en cuenta, ahora esta habitación es tuya –reconoció al fin la voz de Patty.

-¿A que se deben esos alagos en mi ausencia, Patty?

La rubia se giró haciendo un puchero y volvió a dirigirse a Nero.

-Nero, si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarme –anunció Patty.

-Sí, gracias.

La niña sonrió coqueta dando media vuelta y pasando por al lado de Dante, quien le paró los pies.

-¿Por qué a mí no me tratas igual que a él? –quejó Dante estirando delicadamente el cabello de la pequeña, hasta que recibió un pisotón por su parte.

-Por qué tú eres un desastre.

-Eso suena muy feo… -musitó el hijo de Sparda cruzándose de brazos, viendo, como así la pequeña bajaba las escaleras sin nada más en boca.

Cuando levantó la vista vio a Nero mirarle de reojo

-¿Te gusta la habitación nene? Bonita eh… -Fue Dante quien habló, intentando romper el hielo.

-Vete donde amargan los pepinos - y sin más que decir encerrándose en su habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Entonces pensó que ese renacuajo era más difícil de lo que pensaba, porque al parecer no compartía los mismos pensamientos que Dante en ese momento.

Así con ese comportamiento del menor no tuvo otra opción. A paso fuerte se encaminó hasta la puerta y en el fin de abrirla de golpe haciendo que Nero resaltara de la sorpresa y con los brazos en el aire, lo pilló de pleno quitándose la camiseta.

-Esto… -intentó rectificar Dante, pero solo consiguió que una bota mágica y de suela muy dura rebotara contra su cara, justo en el centro y por pura inercia cerró la puerta para ponerse a salvo- ¡Joder que mal genio! –gritó golpeando la puerta desde fuera.

-¡Cállate maldito viejo pervertido! –fue lo único que recibió como contestación.

Se hartó, ya había intentado demasiado en una misma mañana, así que con su orgullo en alto se retiró escaleras abajo, donde la rubia limpiaba un poco el local y abría las ventanas dándole un aspecto más luminoso y vivo.

-Dante –habló la rubia- ¿Por qué no nos llevas a comer fuera a mí y a Nero? Seguro que le encanta conocer un poco la ciudad.

-¿Me ves cara de banco?

-Si tuvieses cara de banco, tendrías todas las mujeres a tus pies.

-¡Ja! –rió Dante tirándose bruscamente al sofá- Créeme que ya las tengo. Domino a cualquiera.

-No a cualquiera –dijo Patty señalando con la escoba escaleras arriba, refiriéndose obviamente al nuevo inquilino.

-Eso no es una mujer –Dante frunció el ceño.

-Pero si una persona.

-Con lo feroz que es, me cuesta imaginar que lo sea.

Sin nada más que decir ni hacer, la sala quedó en un horrible silencio, donde solo se escuchaba la gente de fuera y los coches. En la actualidad, Patty ya se estaría quejando o insistiendo que le llevará a comer, pero esa vez no fue así.

-Oye Dante… -Susurró en un hilo de voz, dejando de barrer y rompiendo el silencio.

El peli blanco dejó el periódico de lado e intento tomarle un poco de atención a Patty, quien tenía rostro de preocupación, aguantándose en la escoba y mirando tímidamente al suelo.

-Dime.

-¿Tú… me odias? –preguntó al fin con voz quebradiza.

Dante abrió los ojos de par en par sin creer lo que estaba diciendo la niña. El albino se cuestionaba como era que a esas alturas le hiciera tan estúpida pregunta, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza porque era obvio que no era así. Le tenía un inmenso cariño a esa mocosa de doce años, tanto como si fuera su hermana o su propia hija.

-Deja de decir estupideces ¿Quieres? –Dante se levantó del sofá retirando la escoba de las manos de la niña y abrazándola con fuerza.

Él sabía perfectamente lo solitaria que se sentía Patty, al no tener padres, al haber recorrido el riesgo de sufrir en un orfanato sola, sin nadie en quien confiar o mirar con firmeza. Un sentimiento tan doloroso como Dante compartía, ya que el medio demonio tampoco tenía padres y tuvo que sobrevivir solo hasta que se reencontró con su hermano Vergil.

-Anda, coge tu chaqueta y avísale a Nero que salimos a comer fuera –dijo al fin acariciando el pelo de la rubia hasta que vio por suerte como hacía señas raras con la mano.

Dante se giró encontrándose a Nero recostado en el palo de la escalera.

-Ya estabas tardando –Habló con aire superior- Me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Después de recapacitar lo sucedido miró a Patty esperando una explicación, pero esta solo sonrió.

-Eres espabilada eh… Anda vámonos.

Una vez fuera, Dante se encontraba en medio de los, quienes no se callaban ni un segundo. Era increíble lo rápido que conseguía Patty hacer amistades, quizás su encanto o por el simple hecho de ser una cotorra, pero es que Nero no se quedaba corto.

-Y entonces ¡Bang! Lo acabé con mis propias manos, estaba demasiado aburrido escuchando al cura hablar en la iglesia, pero cuando ese demonio llegó, armó una buena fiesta –rió Nero colocando sus brazos detrás de la nuca- Me di cuenta de suerte, ya que estaba escuchando música a escondidas.

-¡Vaya! Eres increíblemente fuerte –alagó la rubia.

-O increíblemente mentiroso –musitó Dante cortando el rollo.

Nero gruñó entre dientes y entonces habló.

-La envidia es mala ¿Sabes viejo?

-Chúpame un pie.

-¿Qué?!

-Que me pica el pie.

Una mirada de desconfianza surgió entre los dos, y las chispas de furia acompañando el ambiente haciendo que la gente que caminaba a su alrededor se parase a prestarles atención.

Después de una caminata de diez minutos, ya que no hacía falta coger el coche por el simple hecho de que tardarían más buscando aparcamiento, consiguieron entrar al restaurante.

Tampoco se trataba de uno de cinco estrellas, pero era muy conocido y con muy buena crítica.

Cuando pidieron mesa llegó la camarera para dejarles la carta.

-Nero, pide lo que quieras –sonrió la rubia.

-Perdona guapa, aquí soy yo el que pago –se hizo notar Dante, con cierta molestia.

-Por eso mismo –le sacó la lengua zanjando la conversación.

-¿Entonces…? –esperó Nero.

-Sí, pide lo que quieras –aseguró Dante sin levantar la vista de la carta, sin molestarse de que el existiera- ¿Qué vas a pedir Patty?

-¡Carne con kétchup! –bramó.

-Niña lista –sonrió el mayor- ¿Y tú?

Nero se sorprendió de la manera en que le habló y miró, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y eso hizo algo de molestia al poseedor de Devil bringer, que ocultaba vendado.

-Em… Creo que también pediré carne.

Los tres ordenaron exactamente lo mismo, cosa que hizo que Patty se sorprendiese, jamás había visto a Dante comer algo que no fuese helado o pizza.

Patty no paraba de hablar, tragaba rápido y ya soltaba otra conversación, que prácticamente cambiaba cada diez segundos. El mayor ya estaba acostumbrado al convivir con ella, mientras Nero la escuchaba con atención y también probaba bocado, pero lentamente, todo lo contrario de Dante, que para decir verdad, girabas la cabeza un momento y el ya se había zampado todo lo de su plato sin siquiera mancharse un poquito.

Cuando por fin acabaron, Dante pagó la cuenta y se marcharon a dar una vuelta en el parque, donde los dos chicos se sentaron mientras la rubia niña daba de comer a las palomas.

El mayor de los albinos se acomodó en el banco cuando desvió la mirada hacia el brazo derecho de su compañero sintiéndose curioso.

-Hey ¿Por qué lo llevas vendado, acaso te has hecho daño? –preguntó esperando la respuesta de Nero.

El adolescente tardó en contestar pero al final habló.

-Es una arma, si los humanos la viesen se asustarían y pensarían que soy un demonio –contestó.

-¿Lo eres? –Dante prestó atención a su siguiente movimiento.

-Soy lo mismo que tú, un medio demonio.

Dante asintió como si lo entendiera todo y palmeo su espalda suavemente.

-Vaya –suspiró el mayor- Ya no me siento tan solo –sonrió burlonamente.

Nero desvió la mirada y movió su hombro bruscamente para que le soltara, después de eso Patty se acercó y los tres volvieron a casa. Tal vez habría alguna llamada y tenían que salir a trabajar o para la suerte de Dante, quedarse a dormir en el sofá viendo una película de acción.

**N/A: **Pues aqí el otro capiii : D Se me hizo algo corto lo sé, pero hice lo que pude jiji xP

¡Arigato por leer enserio!

**SirenaLorely:**Muchas gracias por leerme ^^ (L) Nos vemos : D

**LadyAniMangaXD: **Maaaah (L Muchas gracias, me has hecho muy feliz AJAJAJ y sí, habrá lemon pa recibir y repartir jorojoro, Nos vemos!


	3. Contéstame

**Capítulo 3: Contéstame.**

Desde que llegó se había dado cuenta de que Nero a veces podía ser de muy pocas palabras, pero esto ya era excederse. El joven albino se pasó toda la mañana tirado en el sofá como un rey jugando a una maquinita eléctrica sin abrir la boca en ningún momento, cosa que Dante agradeció de todo corazón. Su cara empapada por la luz de la pantalla desde hacía ya unas tres horas sin siquiera cambiar de posición ponía a Dante un poco nervioso después de todo.

-Hey enano ¿Cuándo vas a dejar eso? –cuestionó Dante dejando de prestar atención a unos papeles que se hallaban en su escritorio para dirigirse al de tez pálida.

Nero con mero esfuerzo levantó la vista para dar una mirada de vagancia. Tan solo chasqueo los dientes y prosiguió con lo suyo.

-¿Me escuchas o cojo el megáfono?

-Tu voz ya es lo bastante molesta, no te esfuerces –dijo aclarando el tema.

-Entonces contéstame ¿O a caso quieres que te castigue como a los niños pequeños? –La voz de Dante sonó tentada, tan solo para molestarle.

-¿Lo haces a propósito?

-¿El qué? –preguntó Dante con tono burlón.

-Tocarme los huevos.

Nero frunció el ceño y apagó la Game boy dejándola encima de la mesa y sin nada más que decir subió las escaleras mientras musitaba mil cosas inaudibles.

-_Ay que ver… Los críos de hoy en día _–pese a que intentaba tener una mejor relación con Nero ese deseo se alejaba cada vez que intentaba conseguirlo o al menos intentarlo.

Era una buena oportunidad para hablar como dos hombres ya que Patty había vuelto a salir con Lady. Quería o tal vez necesitaba saber más sobre el pequeño rebelde albino el cual se hospedaría en su casa durante mucho tiempo.

Una llamada al teléfono del local le hizo cobrar vida y volver a la realidad. Cogió con la esperanza de que no fuera alguna otra deuda o queja, ya tenía suficientes problemas.

-Agencia Devil may Cry –contestó.

-Disculpe –se oyó a la otra línea.

Dante se quedó callado para prestar atención. Parecía la voz de una chica y bastante joven, pero lo que más le llamó fue el dulce tonó de voz que usaba.

-¿Necesita algo?

-Verás… Sé que no debería haber llamado para esto ya que es un poco molesto, pero ¿Usted es Dante cierto? He oído que esta al cargo de Nero por un tiempo.

-Nero… -arrastró su nombre con pereza recordando lo de hace un momento- Sí, soy yo su tutor en este momento ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, soy una amiga suya y estaba preocupada porque no me coge el teléfono y no sé nada de él desde hace dos días justo cuando se marchó–contestó algo tímida.

-No te preocupes el nen… Nero está bien y en buenas manos, le avisaré sobre tu llamada ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kyrie.

El mayor tuvo una extraña sensación. Esa chica podía hacerse llamar su amiga pero quizás se tratase de algo más. Entonces Dante sonrió, ya sabía otra razón por la cual molestar a Nero. ¡No,espera! El plan era amigarse con Nero no empeorar las cosas.

-Gracias por llamar –se despidió Dante.

-Adiós.

Finalmente cuando hubo colgado se quedó un rato pensando hasta que alzó la voz para llamar al chico que hace un momento se había ido indignado a su habitación...

* * *

-¡Nero! –se oyó de la planta de abajo.

No quiso responder y se tapó más con la almohada.

-¡Nero!

Siguió sin responder.

-¡NERO ME DA ALGO, AYUDAME, ME MUERO, AAAAAH! –simuló arcadas y gritos de dolor, más era pésimo para eso.

-¡BIEN POR TI! –fue lo único que recibió como contestación desde el piso de arriba.

-Vale tu mismo, le diré a tu novia que no te vuelva a llamar.

El silencio reinó durante cinco segundos hasta que se oyeron pisadas fuertes y a un Nero resbalándose por las escaleras.

-¿Q-Quien ha llamado? –preguntó acercándose a Dante.

Dante sonrió victoriosamente y entonces se tumbó en el sofá colocando los brazos detrás de la nuca y poniéndose cómodo cogió aire y lo soltó con total relajación para después cerrar los ojos. Nero por otro lado se quedó observando los movimientos del mayor y esperando a que respondiera.

-¿Y bien? –insistió el pequeño nervioso.

El hijo de Sparda curvó aún más sus labios y tan solo abrió su ojo derecho para ver la cara de Nero.

-¿No me vas a contestar!? –bramó el pequeño con los nervios a flor de piel hasta que entendió la situación. Dante se la estaba devolviendo- Hay que ver que insensible eres cuando quieres…

Nero suspiró y agachó la cabeza. Se estaba empeñando que Dante le dijese quien había llamado, aunque se hacía una idea necesitaba saber que era cierto y se tratase de Kyrie. Quizás la mejor opción era disculparse porque después de todo él también se había pasado.

-L-lo… -el esfuerzo era demasiado.

-¿Sí?... –Dante rió.

-¡Lo siento! –dijó sin más apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos.

Dante se levantó hasta quedarse sentado en el rojo sofá rodeado de almohadas.

-¿Crees que solo con eso va a servir? –preguntó con tono serio arqueando la ceja.

Nero tragó saliva, no sabía lo que tramaba el mayor y verlo en esas condiciones con cara seria era algo que aún no había visto y en este caso era normal, ya que casi ni se conocían.

El hermano de Vergil se estiró hasta coger el mando del equipo de música que se encontraba sobre la mesilla y entonces apretó el botón dejando sonar una canción un tanto…

-_I've been really tryin , baby Tryin to hold back these feelings for so long And if you feel, like I feel baby Come on, oh come on, Let's get it on… *_

No sabía lo que estaba pasando en esa sala poco iluminada y tan solo con la presencia de ellos dos en la casa. Nadie más. Nero hizo ademán de retirarse poco a poco cuando vio que Dante se quitaba la larga chaqueta roja dejando ver sus hombros y musculosos brazos.

-Bromeas… -musitó el adolescente con voz temblorosa- ¡Ya no hace falta que me lo digas! – y en un intento de salir corriendo sintió un brazo tomándole por completo a la fuerza.

-No te vas a escapar –susurró el mayor de los albinos soplando un poco en su oído para darle un pequeño escalofrió que surgió con efecto.

-¡S-uéltame viejo pervertido! -intentó zafarse de su agarre pero fue en vano. Dante tenía una fuerza envidiable.

Poco a poco sentía calor dentro de su cuerpo al gentil tacto de Dante por su pecho, metiéndose por debajo de su sudadera roja dando leves toquecitos por encima de sus sensibles pezones.

-A-ah… -gimió y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar su propia voz de esa manera.

Todo era culpa de ellos… De haber visto a dos hombres en acción en el palacio tan solo cuando tenía ocho años, justamente con la intención de retirarse a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, desde entonces sentía cierta atracción por los hombres, la cual intentaba evitar.

-N-nero… Tan caliente –volvió a susurrar Dante en un hilo de voz sensual- ¿Se siente bien, nene? –mordió su cuello con delicadeza arrancándole un suspiro al menor.

Nero apoyó su espalda en el pechó del mayor para sentir mayor comodidad sintiendo la respiración de este en su cuello. Necesitaba aguantarse en alguna pared o caería pronto.

- Ahm… Si –respondió avergonzado, ya no había vuelta a atrás. Entonces sintió la mano derecha de Dante desabrochando el botón de su pantalón a la vez que frotaba su endurecido miembro con su trasero.

-Nero…

-Ghm… D-dante.

-_Nero…Nero… -_la sensual voz de Dante se penetraba por su tímpano, se hacía todo tan real.

Así, mientras los movimientos se hacían más sexys, Dante cogió la mandíbula de Nero y le obligó a girar la cabeza para después lamer sus labios.

-_Nero…_

_-_Dante… -musitó.

-¡NERO! Eo, despierta. Te estoy llamando desde hace un montón, me has hecho subir.

Un pequeño dolor agudo en la cabeza, como si le hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua encima y una sacudida le hicieron volver a la realidad. Cuando abrió sus pesados ojos se encontró con el rostro de Dante demasiado cerca.

-Dan…¡AH,SALI DE ACA! * –El empujón fue tan fuerte que Dante se vio obligado a golpear su espalda contra la misma puerta de la habitación.

-Bastardo… Me has desmontado como una pieza del tetris -gruñó el mayor sobándose la cadera.

-¡Lo siento, no me lo esperaba! –gritó Nero sin saber porque se disculpaba ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Bueno, solo venía a avisarte que una tal Kyrie quiere hablar contigo, se un niño bueno y enciende el móvil anda –dicho esto se retiró de la habitación volviéndole a dejar solo.

-Kyrie… Entonces la llamada… ¿Era verdad? No… Fue un sueño pero… -llevó varios dedos hacia la comisura de sus labios y entonces se sonrojó lanzando la almohada contra la pared con rabia.

No podía creer que había tenido tal sueño con Dante Sparda y lo que más le molestaba en ese momento fue al levantar la sábana y ver a su amiguito duro como una roca.

-_Que alguien me mate…_

**_N/A:_**_ Sí, lo sé, os he timado JAJAJAJAJA pero en fin, bastante con poner un poco de acción tan pronto, aunq haya sido un sueño :' ) este Nero es un loquillo._

_*salí de aca: Bueno, se sobrenetiende que es como decir, sal de aquí xD pero cmo os habéis dado cuenta yo soy de escribir más a lo español q a lo latino, bueno q se sepa que soy latina, Uruguaya pero he vivdo mucho tiempo en españa, desde que era muuuy pequeña y obviamente hablo más a lo español q a lo latino, tanto escribiendo como en vida real,q ni se me nota, solo con la familia, pero bueno, era para aclarar q algunas expresiones me saldran del alma, que no os extrañe._

_*La canción es de Marvin Gaye- Let's get it on y es bastante conocida, os animo a escucharla mientra leeis esa parte :' )_

**SirenaLoreley:** ¿Tú crees? xD bueno esperemos que en el futuro así sea, Patty es una cotorra (L) Muchas gracias a ti por leerme : ) Bye bye!

**LadyAniMangaXD**: Arigatooo : D Sí, me parece a mi también que Patty puede ser un obstaculo.. o tal vez no e, e Muchas graciias intento hacerlo lo mejor qe puedo! Yane!

**makenshikumo:** Muchas graciias : D me alegra que te haya gustado!


	4. Explícame

**Capítulo 4: Explícame.**

No es como si algo malo fuera a suceder, no es como si Dante le comenzara a mirar con otros ojos. Porque todo lo que pasó, tan solo se conmocionó en su mente, no salió de ese espacio y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Se pegó una ducha fría aunque las odiara, pero era lo mejor para relajarse. Mientras se secaba con la toalla oía varias voces en la planta de abajo. Había alguien más que los inquilinos de la casa.

Estaba nervioso y al principio le costó mucho salir del baño, pero acabó cediendo, como si algo allí fuera le llamase. Tan solo recordó dejar cargar el móvil para hablar con Kyrie después de cenar. Como la extrañaba y eso que no había pasado ni media semana, pero se le hacía un vacío no tenerla con él y poder hablar cada noche de sus tonterías cuando Nero se colaba por la ventana en su habitación, ya que Credo, el hermano mayor de Kyrie, no quería que el menor estuviese a solas con la chica y era entendible más en esta etapa rebelde.

Bajó las escaleras sacudiéndose el pelo aún mojado, dando ligeros pasos pero a la vez notorios.

-Sí que te lo has tomado con calma –dijo Dante desesperado señalando el plato de espagueti- Te estábamos esperando.

-Lo siento –fue lo único que dijo Nero- Haber empezado sin mí.

Su mirada se deslizó hacia la punta izquierda de la mesa, donde una morena muy atractiva se encontraba sentada al lado de Dante. Tan solo la miró y parpadeo dos veces. Un incómodo silencio surgió en la grande sala.

-Ah disculpa –dijo la mujer levantándose de su sitio y acercándose al menor- Mi nombre es Lady –habló, extendiéndole la mano, algo coqueta.

El albino tan solo la apretó cordialmente junto a una sonrisa. Los ojos de aquella mujer le llamaban mucho la atención, al parecer sufría de heterocromía parcial.

-Nero –respondió.

Cuando por fin acabaron el saludo, Lady se quedó viendo el brazo vendado del menor, el cuál apartó de su vista dejando una pequeña risita en el camino.

El joven tan solo la miró extrañado, como si esa mujer ocultase algo que no le diese buenas vibraciones. Pero intentó sacarse esas ideas de la mente y sentarse en la mesa junto a los otros que para decir verdad, estaban desesperados por comer.

La comida estaba realmente deliciosa, había que saber que para lo poco que conocía a Patty esta cocinaba muy bien y eso era algo que agradecería luego.

-Por cierto, Dante –sacó tema Lady- ¿Dónde está el cachorro que te habían encargado?

La rubia no pudo aguantar la risa y se tuvo que tapar con las dos manos para no escupir la bebida mientras el mayor de los albinos se sonrojaba con vergüenza.

Nero sin embargó ni se molestó en contestar, sabía desde el principio la bromita que le había planteado Vergil a su hermano y tampoco es que le hiciera mucha gracia. A decir verdad, no era de su agrado estar bajo el mismo techo que Dante y estaba seguro que el mayor compartía el mismo sentimiento.

-Lo tienes en frente –contestó Dante volviendo a bajar la mirada sobre el palto- Sí, Vergil es un cabrón.

Era una vergüenza para Dante el estar siempre cayendo en las bromas pesadas de su hermano mayor, pero tuvo que admitir que al final no sería tan malo tener a Nero a su cargo, más que nada por la recompensa, claro está.

Lady por otro lado se quedó de piedra hasta que no pudo más y soltó una fuerte carcajada, porque al parecer Dante era más fácil de engatusar de lo que se creía.

-Bueno… A todo este chiste que tenemos encima –intentó decir la morena- Me han llamado de la ciudad de al lado. Al parecer hay varios sucesos extraños rondando una catedral central y necesito que vengas conmigo –esta vez miró al pequeño- Y Nero también, ya que está a tu cargo.

Dante dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa y miró a Lady fijamente ¿Qué se traía en mente la morena? Ella nunca se llevaría a un simple humano de misión, a pesar de que ella lo fuera, pero siempre decía que el resto eran débiles y molestias. Pero no se negó con Nero, sin saber que en verdad él era igual que Dante.

-Tranquilo Dante, ya sé que Nero no es normal –rectificó la de los ojos diferentes bebiendo del vaso- Puedo oler a un demonio a quilómetros.

Nero tan solo chasqueó los dientes y sonrió con la cabeza bien en alto. La chica era interesante después de todo. Reconociendo sin necesidad de armar un escándalo. Aunque cabía decir que le molestaba el hablar de aquella mujer, como si supiera todo sobre él. Mirándole con superioridad, algo dentro de él le dejó saber que aquella tipa no se llevaba muy bien con los demonios. Pero con Dante parecía todo diferente, todo tan natural ; el hablar y las expresiones, se hacía notar que se conocían tiempo atrás.

A pesar de que los secretos estaban saliendo a la luz, Patty seguía confusa, pero acabó entendiendo todo con respecto al joven demonio y entonces sus ojos se dirigieron hacia su llamativa venda del brazo derecho.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó la pequeña, curiosa.

-Mejor no saberlo –habló Nero, dando fin a la conversación y levantándose de la mesa para recoger su plato ya vacío- Muchas gracias por la cena Patty, estaba delicioso.

-Gracias, pero no he sido yo quien ha cocinado.

Nero se giró de golpe encontrándose con la mirada de Lady, porque era obvio que Dante era incapaz de cocinar, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros mirando de reojo al albino.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado –dijo Dante, dedicándole una sonrisa.

El de ojos azul cielo se cuestionó que demonios estaba sucediendo. Pero tan solo se retiró hacia la cocina para lavar lo que él había ensuciado.

Unas voces y risas todavía se acumulaban en el comedor, hasta que un suave portazo lo calló todo. Nero supuso que Lady ya se había marchado.

Unos delicados pasos se encaminaban hacia la posición del albino, hasta girarse y encontrarse con Dante, este tan solo sonrió infantilmente y se acercó al lavadero junto a él.

-Debo decirte que me has sorprendido –susurró Nero colocando el plato recién lavado en la estantería.

-Venga, no ha sido para tanto. Pero bueno nene, si te vas a poner tan meloso, volveré a cocinar para ti –bromeó Dante dándole un codazo amistoso.

Nero solo gruñó avergonzado escondiendo su rostro con su corto flequillo, cosa que no daba mucho resultado. Entonces decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Cuándo salimos de cacería?

-Al parecer Lady tendrá sus armas preparadas para mañana por la tarde, iremos con ella a la misión y estaremos alojados en un hotel de allí, no te preocupes, yo te pago la habitación.

-Gracias…

El menor aunque era algo gruñón y seco, sabía dar las gracias después de todo.

-¿Y Patty?

- Ella se quedará con una amiga mía, no te preocupes.

Cuando Dante acabó de fregar todo y guardar los utensilios donde iban, se volteó sentándose en la encimera.

-Y dime Nero ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? –preguntó Dante- Vergil no me explicó el porqué has de estar bajo mi cargo.

Era verdad, Dante no sabía nada de él, ni de donde procedía, tan solo sabía el hecho de que debía cuidarlo y al final sería recompensado.

-Verás…-susurró Nero sosteniendo su brazo vendado- Vengo de un sitio llamado fortuna. Es enorme y está lleno de catedrales y castillos. La gente es lo mejor que hay –sonrió- Poca gente sabe sobre mi verdadero yo –levantó el brazo vendado en forma de seña- Y es mejor que no lo sepan.

-¿Miedo?

-Bueno, soy huérfano y una familia me acogió cuando tenía siete años. Ellos son Credo y Kyrie, para decir verdad son todo lo que tengo y Credo es el único que sabe que soy medio demonio, pero Kyrie no... El simple hecho de que alguien más descubra que soy un demonio me avergüenza. Además, él porque estoy aquí es simple, la Orden de la Espada jamás aceptaría a seres como yo y el último mes han estado de guardia por toda la ciudad.

-Ya veo, así que si te vieran ¿Serías echado de tu preciado hogar?

-Puede que hasta ejecutado…

Desgraciadamente esa era la triste realidad de Nero. Luchaba por sobrevivir y hacerse pasar por humano, para ser aceptado por los demás.

-No todos los demonios somos malos –mencionó Nero en un hilo de voz.

-Claro que no, creo que tú eres más humano de los que hay hoy en el mundo –dijo cruzándose de brazos- Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que haga falta.

Un color rosado se acumuló en las mejillas de Nero, quien tan solo quedó callado sin saber que decir.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, hay que preparar todo para mañana.

Y así fue como Dante abandonó la cocina dejando a un joven vagando por sus pensamientos.

**N/A: **_Siento mucho el restraso enserio, pero casi no tengo tiempo D : Ya mismo se acaba el instituto y tengo que currar. De todas formas muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y tener paciencia (L)_

**SirenaLoreley:** Nero no es santo para nada xD uuuh pues eso de ceder todavía no lo sé ni yo, ya se verá ^^ ¡Gracias a ti por leerme y dejarme review!

**LadyAniMangaXD**: Si fuera real hubiese sido todo muy rápido : D Mwhahaha ¡Mil graciiias * v *

**yenifer:** ¡Gracias! me alegro que te haya gustado : 3

**Shekina-Shalom:** A todos xDDD Nooo chuck norris no D : ! Pues yo conozco a Dante . Muchas gracias x leer y por la paciencia!


	5. Primera Aventura

**Capítulo 5: Primera Aventura.**

Una suave brisa erizó su piel dulcemente y le hizo acomodarse en la cama, taparse con la fina sábana blanca e intentar seguir soñando. Pero entonces recordó y abrió ambos ojos de par en par.

Nero aún tumbado en la cama dio un super giro quedando boca abajo y estiró su brazo para alcanzar el teléfono móvil de la mesa de noche. Miró la hora dándose cuenta de que había dormido más de lo normal al saber que eran las doce y entonces marcó un número que se sabía al pie de la letra.

Con agilidad se llevó el móvil a la oreja derecha.

-¿Nero? -preguntó un voz tímida en la otra linea.

-¡Kyrie! -gritó de la emoción.

Lanzó la sábana lejos al sentir la coqueta risa de la de cabellos castaños. Entonces se puso de pie dando un leve paseo por la pequeña habitación.

-Siento haber tardado tanto en llamarte... Me distraía un poco y se me...

-¿Olvidó?

-Si...

La chica río mostrándole confianza y calma a la alma de Nero. Oh Dios, como la echaba de menos. Quería verla en ese mismo momento.

Por lo menos se quedaron media hora al teléfono hasta que picaron la puerta y Nero sabía que era hora de prepararse.

-Volveré a llamarte pronto, lo prometo -aseguró el albino con una sonrisa, sosteniendo el móvil blanco.

-Estaré esperando, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos -colgó.

Otra vez volvieron a llamar a la puerta insistentemente.

-¡Ya va!

-Date prisa y recoge tus cosas. Nos vamos en veinte minutos.

Nero al oír eso se quedó de piedra y miró urgentemente la maleta que se encontraba debajo de la cama. De ella sacó ropa interior limpia y una camiseta gris junto a unos vaqueros azul marino. Llevaría su larga gabardina de no ser que fuera comenzaba a hacer un poco de calor , aún así se la llevaría por si acaso.

corrió hacia el baño a ducharse, abriendo bruscamente la puerta de la habitación dándole en los morros al mayor.

-Serás...

-¡Perdón, tengo prisa! -comentó metiendose al baño corriendo cargando la toalla y el cepillo de dientes.

-¡Cuando acabes coge algo de desayunar o morirás en el viaje!

Nero abrió el agua tocando con la mano para regular el agua y en cuando sintió que estaba congelada la retiró enseguida. No le gustaban las duchas frías y menos por la mañana.

-Genial ¿Que hay para desayunar? -preguntó desde el baño.

-Pizza -gritó Dante desde el otro lado.

No sabía por qué pero el menor comenzó a carcajear y Dante después de él al escucharle.

* * *

Ambos bajaron por la escalera despidiéndose de Patty.

-Sé buena -le dijo Dante- Trish llegará enseguida, nosotros tenemos que irnos ya -besó la frente de la rubia y esta le abrazó con fuerza.

-Ten cuidado... Te quiero de vuelta con todas las piezas.

-¿Y con dinero? -jugueteó Dante sin soltarse de ella.

-Y con dinero -rió la pequeña- Así me compras ropa.

Nero se quedó con Lady observando la escena. Eran realmente tiernos.

Después de la despedida, los tres salieron por la puerta cargando sus maletas y armas.

A lo lejos había un hombre sentado en el capó de un coche negro. Este vestía elegante y tenía un sombrero a juego.

-Has tardado un poco, Dante.

-Lo siento Morrison, el nene tenía que acicalarse -dijo sin más abriendo el maletero del coche para guardar todo.

El hombe mayor se levantó el sombrero observando detenidamente a Nero y entonces habló.

-¿Eres familiar de Dante, chiquillo?

-No -respondió Nero.

-¿Su clon con diez años menos? -volvió a preguntar el hombre.

-¡Viejo, corta el rollo! -gritó Dante molesto levantando la cabeza que se mantenía gacha para colocar las maletas en el coche.

Nero rió junto a Lady y Morrison.

-Su nombre es Nero -contestó Lady- Es un ricachón de la ciudad Fortuna y el bebé de Dante por unas semanas.

Esta vez fue Dante quien rió subiéndole los humos al menor, quien frunció el ceño al ser llamado ricachón y bebé en un mismo día.

-Bienvenido a bordo Nero -el señor estiró el brazo para un amigable apretón de manos que fue correspondido por el albino.

Nero se acercó al maletero cargando sus cosas. Dante se ofreció a ayudarle y tomó las cosas por él.

-Gracias -se sorprendió el menor.

-No hay de qué. Subamos.

Ambos subieron detrás, uno en cada ventana. Lady estaba posicionada delante y Morrison conducía.

-¡Dante! -se oyó la voz de Patty.

Efectivamente la rubia se encontraba en la puerta saludando con la mano.

-¡Buena suerte! ¡Cuida de Nero! -después de lo dicho, la pequeña levantó las manos juntandolas haciendo forma de corazón.

Nero se sonrojó hasta las orejas y puso cara de horror. Cuando se volteó se encontró con Dante haciendo un corazón con la mano hacia Patty, para hacerla entender que así sería.

Nero le pegó un manotazo para que dejara de hacer el ridículo y Dante se limitó a sacarle la lengua en forma de burla.

El viaje era para largo, según Dante esa ciudad se encontraba a dos horas de aquí, así que se colocó los cascos de música que siempre llevaba en el cuello y se metió en su mundo observando a través de la ventana. Era curioso pero él no se había subido a muchos coches o viajado tanto a lo largo de su vida, por eso le emocionaba cada cosa que veía a su alrededor.

Entonces fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron como dos mandarinas y frente a el vio un edificio enorme lleno de cristales y de gente a su alrededor y no dudó en señalar.

-Dante ¿Que es ese lugar?

El mayor de los albinos sonrió con ternura.

-Es un centro comercial, ahí venden de todo. Si te hace ilusión, algún día te llevo.

-¿De verdad de la buena?! -los ojos de Nero se iluminaron como dos canicas y entonces volvió a la realidad- Em... Ah, bueno, estaría guay ir.

A Lady le pareció tierno el cambio de actitud que se mandó Nero en un instante pero decidió no opinar nada al respecto y prosiguió su charla con Morrison.

Tan largo fue el viaje que Nero abrió la puerta de golpe y se bajó con dificultad.

-¿Mareado? -preguntó Dante.

-No mucho...-intentó disimular.

-Tranquilo, a mi tampoco me sientan bien los viajes.

-E-es tu culpa por hacerme desayunar Pizza.

-No sabía que eras tan delicado -Dante se respaldó contra un árbol cruzando los brazos y mirando al hotel que habían llegado. Bastante bonito y un gran jardín fuera.

-Bueno mi misión está hecha, os vendré a recoger mañana, si es que habéis acabado -echó una carcajada y se metió en el coche- Buena suerte.

Los tres se adentraron al Hotel. Era realmente grande y de buena calidad y eso a Dante le olió a dinero, algo que no le gustaba.

En cuanto se dispusieron a pagar las habitaciones Dante meldeció todo lo que tenía de él.

-Se me ha olvidado la cartera...

Lady solo le miró sin sorprenderse. Era algo común en alguien como él.

-Como sabía que algo así pasaría, yo traje dinero de sobra. Pero tendrás que devolverme el doble.

Dante frunció el ceño y acabó aceptando. No había otra.

-Voy a pedir las habitaciones. Esperadme aquí.

Ambos asintieron y se sentaron en el banco.

-De verdad. Eres un desastre.

-Gracias -ironizó el hijo de Sparda- Me llena de orgullo saberlo.

Lady volvió a pasó lento y elegante sonriendo pícaramente.

-Me voy a la mía a dejar mis cosas, aquí tenéis la vuestra -dijo entregándole la llave a Dante.

Nero se quedó esperando la suya, pero no hubo caso. Lady ya estaba yendo al ascensor.

-¡Hey! ¿Y mi llave? -clamó Nero desesperado.

-¿Me ves cara de banco? No tengo dinero para dos habitaciones más.

-¡P-pero!

-Reprochale a Dante, ha sido él quién se ha olvidado de su dinero.

-P-PERO...

-Tranquilo... -Lady apretó el botón para subir al tercer piso- Me he pedido una habitación tres puertas más de la vuestra -las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

-¿Que...? -Nero no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Ella quiso decir: Tranquilos, me he pedido una habitación en el quinto pino para dejaros intimidad, ya sabéis, los demonios sois muy ruidosos en la cama -habló Dante poniendo voz de chica.

La cara de horror que se mostró en la cara de Nero no tenía precio.

-Nos vemos Dante -se retiró arrastrando su maleta.

-¿Donde vas?

-A dormir bajo un árbol.

**N/A:**

_Me he tardado un poqito, lo sé, pido perdón D : Pero bueno, ahora ya se acaban las clases y espero poder escribir un pelín más : 3 Gracias por vuestra paciencia!_

_Antes que nada... No suelo hacer esto xke subo fics anonimamente y no me gusta que sepan quien soy pero bueno, se me dio por hacer un gif d hace algún tiempo y lo subí :3 fc08. deviantart ( . net) / fs71/f/2013/142/6/5/firstdxn_by_surprisedstar-d666 __6tl. gif (juntadlo todo y poned http ) Espero que os guste, me llevó mucho tiempo hacerlo :D (Sí, Nero me salió muy Uke y queee D : xDDDDD )_

**LadyAniMangaXD: **Si! esq cuando escribí pensé q sería sexy ver a alguien como él cocinando ;3 Eso sobre Vergil se verá más adelante :D todavía no lo tengo pensado. Muchas gracias por leer 3

**SirenaLoreley:** Si, poqito a poco : D Uhh ya se verá lo que pasará ^^ Gracias a ti por leerme y comentar, me hace muy feliz (L

**Mitzuki:** Muchas gracias * - * Me alegra que te gustee


	6. Una misteriosa habitación

**Capítulo 6: Una misteriosa habitación.**

Le costó un poco aceptarlo al principio, pero acabó cediendo con pocas ganas. Con dificultad por el mareo que aún sentía por el viaje y las pocas ganas apretó el botón del ascensor cargando sus maletas.

Dante ya había subido a la habitación mientras Nero se quedó fuera pensando en que hacer y pateando a un árbol ante sus pensamientos obscenos al mayor por culpa de aquel sueño. Aunque no era ninguna sorpresa para él saber que no solo se sentía atraído por mujeres si no también por hombres. Y eso era algo que le empezaba preocupar.

Una vez dentro del ascensor inclinó su delgado pero bien formado cuerpo contra la pared de espaldas y se miró al espejo seriamente. Cuando llegó al tercer piso, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró.

Como se notaba que era un hotel de lujo. Todo se lo dijo la alfombra roja y la lámpara de araña que había colgada en el techo. Le recordó algo a su hogar ; el castillo Fortuna.

Arrastró los pies por el pasillo con cara de muy pocos amigos y se quedó tieso por un momento.

-No sé que habitación es...

Miró hacia todos los lados y lo único que le quedó fue desvendar un poco su brazo con cuidado de que nadie viniera. Lo alzó y notó que este comenzó a brillar con intensidad, entonces siguió por instinto caminando hasta el final del pasillo. Su Devil Bringer brilló con mucha más fuerza frente a la última puerta y entonces Nero sonrió de lado para vendar rápidamente su brazo otra vez.

-Dante... Abre.

Por más que esperó no recibió ninguna respuesta y optó por dar varios toquecitos en la puerta.

-Ábreme, soy yo.

Nada.

-Joder que me abras, viejo inmundo. No te vayas a creer que de verdad iba a dormir fuera -insistió el joven.

Unos pasos dentro de la habitación le alarmaron, después vino un sonido de llaves.

-Era hor... -calló al ver a una bella mujer abrir la puerta.

La mujer era alta y de buena figura. Se le quedó viendo desde arriba, pestañeando un par de veces al ver la cara de sorpresa que llevaba Nero.

-¿Desea algo? -preguntó la morena de ojos acaramelados.

Nero tragó saliva con fuerza y avergonzado a más no poder agachó la cabeza disculpándose.

-Perdona, me he equivocado... -se disculpó con prisas.

La chica rió coqueta y examinó al semi demonio de arriba a abajo.

-Mi nombre es Amanda -se presentó.

-Nero...

-¿Te apetece entrar? -la voz seductora que usó la muchacha hizo que el menor de los demonios se encogiera tras un escalofrío de placer.

-¡Nene! Es por aquí -gritó una voz.

Cuando Nero volteó la cabeza encontró a Dante bastante lejos de él. Señalandole la puerta a la habitación.

-Veo que tienes compañía... Mejor te dejo -aclaró la chica- Nos vemos, ricura -y antes de cerrar la puerta estiró el brazo acariciando la cara del sorprendido albino.

Después de un rato recapacitar lo que estaba pasando se apartó de la puerta y caminó hasta encontrarse con el mayor.

-¿Era Lady con quien hablabas? -interrogó Dante recostado en la pared.

-No... -contestó Nero entrando con las maletas.

Dante no entendió la reacción del pequeño y tan solo se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta de donde venía Nero a lo lejos.

Cuando Nero entró se dio cuenta de que la habitación era más amplia de lo esperado ; una grande alfombra blanca con algunos detalles dorados se encontraba en medio de la habitación. Muebles de alta calidad y barnizados, doble puerta de cristal dando hacia una bonita terraza rodeada de flores bien cuidadas y vistas al lago. Una puerta abierta que daba a un luminoso baño con jacuzzi y lo que más llamaba la atención: Una cama doble y única en toda la habitación.

Nero reprimió un gruñido de molestia para esconder su verguenza. Parecía una Luna de miel con Dante.

-No te preocupes crío, yo dormiré en el sofá -aseguró el mayor entrando al baño para mojarse la cara.

En el fondo a Nero le sabía mal. Él estaba mal acostumbrando a tener grandes cosas y dinero, en cambió Dante se ganaba la vida de caza-demonios que gracias a las deudas no le llegaba ni para comida decente ni pagar la luz de la agencia de Devil may Cry y encima todo lo que tenía se lo daba a Patty para que la pequeña viviese feliz.

-No creo que haga falta... -murmuró el pequeño.

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó Dante sacándose la toalla de la cara.

-La cama es bastante amplía para ambos -respondió Nero marchándose al balcón para ver si el vientecito le bajaba el color rojo de la cara.

Dante sonrió y se dejó caer en el sofá rojo que quedaba en un rincón. Cogió el mando y encendió la televisión. Aunque en vez de darle atención a el aparato electrónico se lo daba a Nero, que yacía apoyado en la barandilla de la terraza, admirando las vistas del lago. Fuera amenazaba lluvia.

-Nero -llamó Dante.

El aludido volteó la cabeza para prestar atención.

-Vayamos a comer algo al restaurante del Hotel. Lady también estará allí y tenemos que preparar las cosas para la misión.

El menor asintió y fue hacia su maleta a cambiarse, por otro lado Dante ya iba vestido con unos vaqueros normales y camiseta negra marcandole sus trabajados músculos. Cosa que hizo que Nero se le quedase viendo.

-Te espero fuera -avisó Dante cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Algo que agradeció Nero con toda su alma para no tener que cambiarse delante de él... Que ridículo sonaba tener vergüenza entre hombres.

Se vistió una camiseta azul cielo bastante ancha con el dibujo de un champiñón del Mario Bross (regalo de Kyrie por su cumpleaños) junto a unos pitillos blancos y unas converse negras. Vamos, como un adolescente normal.

Guardó su espada en una funda de guitarra junto a la de Dante y la colocó debajo de la cama.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose al de ojos azules sentado en las escaleras.

-Ya estoy.

El mayor se levantó contemplándolo y se echó unas cuantas risas.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Nero cabreado.

-Eres adorable, nene.

-Cállate o te tragarás mi zapato.

Después de un pequeño berrinche ambos bajaron las escaleras rumbo al comedor. Una vez allí, Dante se asombro y pegó un fuerte silbido.

-Esto si que es vida -sonrió colocando sus manos en la cintura contemplando el enorme lugar- Aunque bueno, tu ya debes estar acostumbrado -sonrió.

Dante pidió mesa para tres a la esperada de Lady, mientras ellos dos se sentaban y miraban la carta.

-Pide lo que quieras, ya entra en la cuenta del hotel. Así que si quieres, llévate media cocina, porque joder, que cara es la habitación -habló el albino mayor acomodándose en la silla cruzando las piernas imitando a un hombre de la mesa de al lado, cuyo aspecto era de mil millones de dolares.

Nero rió dulcemente ante el acto infantil del mayor.

-Últimamente sonríes mucho...¿Es ese el verdadero Nero? -cuestionó Dante mirándolo traviesamente.

El pequeño volvió a apagar su sonrisa y continuó leyendo su carta.

-Porque si es así -apoyó los codos en la mesa- me empieza a gustar.

Un golpe, quizás un pinchazo o puede que por muchas otras cosas se tratase de un latido. Pero fue tan fuerte que le dolió en el pecho como si el corazón quisiera salir. Nero levantó la mirada sorprendido sin saber que decir, mientras se derretía con la mirada del mayor ¿Gustar?

-¿Q-qué? -esas fueron sus únicas palabras.

-Que me empiezas a caer bien -sonrió el hijo de Sparda.

El aire volvió a él y entonces se calmó.

-Ah...

El tono que usó Nero sonó a decepción y eso provocó un alzamiento de ceja por parte de Dante.

-Perdón por la tardanza -apareció Lady, con un vestido blanco ajustado con estampados de bellas flores, muy de primavera.

Dante sonrió ante su llegada.

-Vaya, ahora entiendo tu tardanza.

-¿A qué te refieres? -se preguntó Lady tomando asiento y saludado a Nero.

-Que al parecer -dijo Dante- te has ido al campo a recoger flores -señaló su vestido.

-Ja,ja, muy gracioso -respondió la poseedora de heterocromía parcial- cualquier cosa para pasar desapercibida, no creas que voy a ir vestida con mis shorts, mis pistolas colgando de ellos y mi bazuca en la espalda. Esto es un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Al albino le encantaba chinchar a la gente, sobretodo a los que quería de verdad.

-Es broma, estás preciosa.

Lady sonrió dándole las gracias y Nero se quedó viendo como ambos hablaban animadamente.

Los tres iban vestidos raramente normales. Sin gabardinas ni armas. No era bueno llamar la atención en un caso delicado como este.

La morena de pelo corto sacó varias hojas de su bolso colocandolas encima de la mesa.

-Esta es toda la información que he recopilado -dijo muy seria hablando en un tono que solo sea audible entre ellos.

-Cuéntanos.

-Al parecer hay cierto demonio que se hace pasar por una mujer bella -dijo Lady- No se sabe su aspecto en sí. Pero ha estado seduciendo a varios hombres para llevárselos a su habitación y luego devorar su alma. Tiene el poder de dominar los pensamientos y hacer que su belleza sea insuperable ante cualquier vista de persona, tanto hombre como mujer.

-Entiendo ¿Algún sitio donde pueda encontrarse? -preguntó Dante metiéndose seriamente en el asunto.

-Puede estar tanto en la ciudad de aquí al lado, como en este hotel.

Nero abrió los ojos asombrados y se recordó de la mujer de hace un rato.

-Hay que tener cuidado -susurró Lady.

**N/A:**_ Espero que os haya gustado : 3 esta vez he subido bastante rápido! Nos vemos en la próxima, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo! (L_

_**SirenaLoreley:** Quien va a confiar en Dante en un estado así JAJAJ sip, sin duda e. e Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!_

_**LadyAniMangaXD:** Omg? tanto se nota? Jajajajaj me alegro que te haya gustado : 3 juju y respecto a lo que pasará.. ya se verá~~_

_**Lulu242-a**: Oh, tu tmabién? : D que geniaaal, y sí, sería gracioso ver eso xDDDD muchas gracias por leerme !_


	7. Tengo frío

**Capítulo 7: Tengo frío.**

No fue por mucho tiempo que se quedaron en el restaurante del hotel, pronto subieron por el ascensor despidiéndose de Lady.

-Empezamos mañana con la búsqueda -aseguro la morena marchándose por el lado derecho del pasillo, iluminándose de la enorme lámpara de araña colgada del techo y dejando rastro de sonido sordo de sus tacones por la larga y fina alfombra roja.

Dante se había quedado embobado viendo como Lady se retiraba sin mirar atrás.

Nero sintió algo de celos.

_Esa mirada tuya Dante, no ha cambiado en nada,sigue siendo algo traicionera. Pero me encanta._

-¿Qué es lo que tanto miras? -preguntó Nero, cruzándose de brazos.

-Quiero ver si llega sana y salva a su habitación, no te puedes fiar de nada aquí -mencionó el mayor, con voz ronca y entonces desvió la mirada, esta vez hacia el pequeño poseedor de Devil Bringer.

Incluso sabiendo que no era la primera vez que Dante miraba a Nero a los ojos, el menor dio un pequeño respingo sorprendiendo al hijo de Sparda.

_No me mires así, por favor..._

-Creo que va siendo hora de volver -comentó con retintín el más alto, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón y caminando como de costumbre, pero con un toqué más sensual.

_¿Lo hace a propósito? _-pensó Nero elevando la ceja exageradamente.

Cuando llegaron, Dante sacó las llaves y las colocó justo dándoles una pequeña vuelta haciendo ''crack'' para anunciar que ya estaba abierta, pero antes de siquiera empujar, se quedo viendo a Nero con mirada inocente.

Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran dos hermanos de vacaciones gracias a su gran parecido o dos jóvenes amantes rebeldes que querían pasar una noche salvaje.

Nero chasqueó los dientes sin elevar la mirada, no quería verle. Sabía por donde quería ir Dante o eso pensaba.

-¿Quieres abrir ya, por el amor de Dios? -se quejó el más pequeño haciendo la acción por él mismo ; empujando la puerta y dejado detrás a Dante.

Encendió la luz y rápidamente se metió en el baño para mojarse la cara y lavarse los dientes.

Cuando acabó se quedó un largo rato mirándose frente al espejo y entonces notó que estaba bastante rojo. No sabía si era porque su piel era muy sensible que con el agua del grifo se le ponía rojita o estaba nervioso por salir del baño y dormir en la misma cama que Dante Sparda.

Pensar eso, le hacía estremecer todo su cuerpo, no fue de disgustó, sino de placer. Dormir al lado de un hombre como Dante, dejando atrás todo lo idiota y despreocupado que era, claro está, era como un sueño para cualquier mujer o cualquier Nero.

Abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó el dedo indice a la comisura de sus labios, haciendo un gesto lindo y pestañeando. Probó unos cuantos más, intentando adivinar como seducir al mayor.

-Qué mierda estoy haciendo... -se preguntó con miedo- Ahora entiendo porque las mujeres tardan tanto en el baño.

Abrió la puerta sin más rodeos encontrándose lo peor que se podría encontrar un adolescente virgen, sí, virgen.

Veía como Dante se sacaba la camiseta lentamente y sacudiendo la cabeza para acomodar su pelo recién despeinado. Pasando totalmente de la presencia de Nero, quien tenía la boca semi abierta y seguía con la mano pegada al plomo de la puerta.

Para la gracia del menor, su vista gozaba del cuerpazo que lucía Dante.

-_Pero que hijo de... Como está-_pensó.

Cuando oyó el ''zip'' del pantalón bajarse, Nero quiso gritar, pero solo se volteó y disimuló contemplar el cuadro de la pared que era sobre un barco pirata y sus cañones.

-¿Te gustan las bombas? -sintió detrás de él- hacen ''Ka-bom'' -el susurro que hizo Dante, logró poner como una roca al menor.

-Sí, son interesantes -logró disimular Nero sin perder la compostura- Tal vez si te cayera una encima lo sería más.

Dante solo río bajito y se alejo metiéndose en la cama, no sin antes dar dos golpecitos y abriendo la manta, incitando a Nero a ir.

-No muerdo -comentó Dante, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Nero, con todo su orgullo del mundo, comenzó a sacarse las botas y quería seguir, pero la tensión en la sala y los ojos que lo vigilaban no le dejaban.

-¿Qué soy? ¿Un póster? -Nero preguntó con rabia y vergüenza.

-No hay nada más interesante en la sala y el mando de la Tv está muy lejos -contestó el otro.

Con toda la rapidez del mundo se quitó la camiseta y se tiró de cabeza a la cama tapándose con la manta.

-Buenas noches -y dicho esto, Nero se colocó boca abajo haciendo salir humo de su sonrojo.

-¿Vas a dormir con los pantalones de Jean? -preguntó Dante sorprendido.

-Son cómodos -mintió Nero, no iba a dejar que le viese en ese ''estado'' por su culpa.

-Hum... Ya probaré algún día -contestó el mayor apagando la luz.

El silencio y la oscuridad era todo lo que quedaba en la sala. No obstante la lluvia había comenzado a crecer y golpear contra los cristales de la puerta del balcón y las ventanas. Era agradable dormir con el sonido de la lluvia.

Agradeció por completo saber que Dante no hacía nada extraño, tan solo dormía, dándole la espalda.

Hacía frío, por esa misma razón se llevó la manta hasta el cuello y se acurrucó en si mismo.

-Nero...-la voz seria del mayor y el calor que sintió rodeandole con unos fuertes brazos hicieron que sus ojos se abrieran como dos mandarinas.

-¿Pero qué haces?! -se quejó Nero moviéndose para liberarse.

-Tengo frío...

-¿Y a mí, qué? Suéltame.

-¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo? -el tono de voz que utilizaba Dante era notario para saber que estaba casi dormido.

Por otro lado, aunque Nero se quejase, estaba muy feliz de sentir el calor que le proporcionaba el mayor, sentir como le abrazaba. Mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos.

-Solo por hoy, porque está lloviendo -se rindió al final el menor.

-Gracias...

La lluvia volvió a reinar por completo, haciendo música junto a la respiración de ambos. Poco después los ronquidos de Dante fueron los que tomaron la primera posición.

Nero notó que los brazos de Dante no eran tan fuertes como antes, así que aprovechó la ocasión y se volteo dándole la cara. A escasos centímetros, con las narices rozándose y sintiendo la respiración del otro encima de él.

Sonrojado,levantó la mano que se encontraba debajo de las sábanas y acarició el mentón del mayor con delicadeza para no despertarlo.

_-Me gustas mucho, Dante..._

**_N/A:_**_ Sí que ha pasado tiempo desde que no estoy por aquí ~~ Gomeeeen!_

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo también y muchas gracias por seguir leyendome (L)_

_**LadyAniManga**: Aaaah~~ me agrada oír eso, eres tan adasdadf (L) Love lovee_

_**SirenaLoreley:** A quién no le gustaría, por Dios D : ! gracias por todo~~_

_**carolinarubi:** Aquí tienes más! D xDD_


	8. ¡No me dejes solo!

**Capítulo 8: ¡No me dejes solo!**

_Demonio sin sentimientos ¡Egoísta!_

Eso fue lo que pensó Nero cuando amaneció sin Dante a su lado después de haber tanteado un par de veces la cama, como si buscara su almohada humana y necesaria.

Era increíble, pero la lluvia seguía cesando, aunque a un ritmo mucho más lento que el de ayer.

-¿Ya te has levantado, bebé?

Oh, eso era lo que cualquier persona enamorada quisiera escuchar en la mañana. Claro está, el hecho es que no eran una pareja de enamorados, sino dos conocidos.

-Cállate -fue lo único que respondió Nero, tapándose entero con la sábana.

-Vaya, y yo que quería que me dieses un beso de buena mañana.

Nero con agilidad destapó la sábana para mirarle mal y decir:

-Aléjate de mí -y volvió a taparse.

-¿Que me aleje? Eso no parecía lo que querías hace un momento.

-¿Hm?

-Estabas tanteando la cama.

Nero se sonrojó, pero gracias a que estaba tapado no se logró ver.

-Eso era por saber si por fin tenía la cama para mí solito.

-Además de gruñón, mentiroso -rió Dante echándose desodorante.

Y no un desodorante cualquiera, sino uno de esos que olían a hombre, dulce y potente. Algo que Nero sintió e hizo que se destapara lentamente para echar una pequeña ojeada.

Dante sin camiseta ; nada fuera de lo normal.

El albino de menor estatura se enrolló en las sábanas tapándose y salió derechito al baño, esquivando completamente a Dante que le recibía con los brazos abiertos pensando que iba a él.

Cuando Nero estuvo frente el espejo se miró con pesadez, retirando su cabello hacia atrás y deshaciéndose por completo de la sábana, quedando tan solo en pantalones, algo de lo cuál también se deshizo para darse una ducha calentita.

Cuando acabó, se volvió a vestir con lo que traía puesto y ropa interior que había en una maleta del cajón del baño.

El pequeño se agachó para tomar la sábana y entonces fue cuando la olió por pura inercia.

-Dante... -gimoteó sintiendo su esencia.

Ese maldito demonio olía realmente bien, era delicia pura en persona, hacía que te fundieras con tan solo acercarse a ti.

El respingo que pegó Nero fue descomunal cuando sintió que golpeaban la puerta del baño.

-Te tiras media hora más que Lady... Quiero desayunar -se quejó Dante del otro lado.

-¡Que te esperes mierda!

-Pero...

Nero suspiró.

-Come sin mí.

-Te espero, te espero... -dicho esto se oyó la retirada de sus pasos.

Nero se llevo las manos a la cara, estaba totalmente ardiendo y de rojez ni hablar.

Metío la sábana en la cesta de ropa sucia y salió del baño, encontrándose a el hijo de Sparda sentado en la mesa pequeña y redonda. Con la mirada perdida en la ventana, como si contara cada gota que cayera.

-Ya estoy...

Los ojos de Dante pestañearon lentamente, ni siquiera miraron a Nero, seguían clavados en la ventana.

Respecto a eso, el pequeño se sentó y comenzó a comer lo que había traido el servicio de habitaciones, todo tenía muy buena pinta.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Nero, un tanto preocupado.

-Huelo a sangre demoníaca.

Nero abrió los ojos respectivamente grandes, entonces se quedó pensando.

-¿Crees que ella está aquí?

-Seguramente.

Cuando ambos acabaron de comer se pusieron ropa limpia. Esta vez Nero se colocó una sudadera blanca, por el fresco que comenzaba a hacer y Dante una camiseta roja con una chaqueta negra y elegante. Algo que Nero pensó que realmente le hacia apuesto.

Tan solo abrir la puerta, el brazo vendado de Nero comenzó a resplandecer debajo de esta, de una manera exagerada.

Su mirada como un relámpago se dirigió a su derecha, al final del pasillo, donde la puerta de la habitación de Amanda se acababa de cerrar, como si sabía que ellos salieran.

Dante se tensó y lo sintió a tiempo. Corrió hacia el interior de la habitación y se tiró debajo de la cama para sacar ambas espadas, la suya y la de Nero.

-¡Dante! -gritó Nero alzando la mano para coger a tiempo a _Red Queen_, su espada entregada por _la Orden de la espada._

Cuando la tuvo en su poder corrió hasta el final del pasillo como nunca lo había hecho antes, pero en una milésima de segundo Dante había pasado por su lado, a una velocidad increíble y derrumbado la puerta de la última habitación, la 235.

-¡Sal arpía! No tengo toda la mañana -se ofreció Dante relamiéndose los labios.

Todo estaba oscuro, con las persianas bajadas, y sin luz accesible.

Nero llegó pocos segundos después desvendando su brazo lo más rápido que pudo, iluminando el lugar.

-Nero, quédate cerca.

_Badum..._

-No quiero que te alejes más de tres metros.

_Badum..._

Los latidos del corazón de Nero hacían eco en su pecho, algo que le dolía mucho, acompañado de su sonrojo.

-Sé defenderme solo -se justificó el pequeño.

-Entonces juguemos un rato...

Había jurado que era la voz de Dante, pero estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta. Cuando alzó la vista vio a una enorme serpiente de color rojizo viniendo hacia él.

Pasó todo tan rápido, lo único que llegó a hacer fue pestañear y para aquél entonces Dante ya se había posicionado enfrente suyo haciendo un escudo con _Rebellion_ _,_sosteniéndola de cada extremo mientras el maldito demonio hacia fuerza con su morro contra la espada.

Tal fue la fuerza que ambos colapsaron hacia detrás ; Dante llevándose a Nero a rastras hacia la pared del pasillo dejando una grave marca en ella y el maldito demonio serpiente, que había hecho un enorme agujero en la pared de la habitación, cayendo al bosque de detrás.

-Nero ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Dante levantándose del suelo y sosteniendo al pequeño.

-Sí... Ha sido todo muy rápido -contestó el menor sujetándose la cabeza del golpe.

-Maldición -Dante miró el enorme agujero de camino al bosque- quédate aquí, volveré cuando acabe con ella.

Como si de un flash se tratase, Dante se levantó a una gran velocidad y saltó por el agujero sin miedo alguno, empuñando a _Rebellion._

Nero se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, admirando su valentía.

-¡Y una mierda me quedo aquí solo! -gritó sonrojado.

Sostuvo a _Red Queen_ y saltó por el mismo sitio que el mayor.

* * *

_Siento mucho la espera, me he pasado un poquito... xD_

_Pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos en la próxima~~_

_**SirenaLoreley:** Bueno, ya dije en un principio que los pensamientos eran en cursiva, así q Nero no habló en voz alta, sino que lo pensó xD_

_Gracias por comentar siempre y seguirme~~_

_**carolinarubi:** Siii : 3 Muchas gracias y me alegro mucho! Kiss_

_**Akira:** Muchísimas gracias :D!_

_**Ashjovillette:** Me alegro que así sea, gracias!_

_**AleMichaelis:** Graciaas!~_


End file.
